


Let the Storm Rage On

by BashfullyGay



Category: GoopCast, GoopSquad, SMPLive
Genre: 'self harm', Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Built up emotions, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headaches, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, Skateboarding, Storms, anxiety/depression mentions/ themes, hurting others unitentionally, letting built up emotions, no relationships - Freeform, skating to let out emotions, storms correlating to emotions of protag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashfullyGay/pseuds/BashfullyGay
Summary: im super gay if this isn't know.Also letting out my emotions through someone else through fic form. This isn't meant to hurt anyone this is meant as a stress reliever. I tried and im dyslexic so if my spelling/grammar is bad you know why.





	Let the Storm Rage On

He didn't know why he was in this mood. He had been in it basically the whole day when he has woken up. Twitchy waiting for something to happen irritated and kind of snappy to Carson and hugbox. Carson's smile just deflated as he walked away and Noah's was just slightly annoyed. He didn't see that though. He just made his food and walked off to his room.

Bouncing his leg while he stared at his fingers picking at the dry skin around his nails. Angry huffs came from his mouth. He didn't know why he was angry but he knew that he didn't want to expose his viewers to this. But he really needs to let off steam, the steam that filled his mind and body. Know his only way he put on his old run down shoes grabbed his board and walks downstairs.

"Going skating" he said in a harsh tone and walks out the door. Travis stares at him as he leaves a face or worry covering it. But let Cooper go because he knew he needed his time.

Cooper had never angrily skated this much in his life. Seriously 3 hours of him doing this. Still that tick filled his body. He hadn't gone to a skate park due to him not wanting to accidentally be rough with others. He had chosen an abandoned bad parking lot. It was out in the open and no one had come over to tell him off so he seemed fine to skate all he wanted.

He of course fell like he always did when skating. Nothing serious and always something be could brush off and get back up after.

The clouds were rolling in but he didn't pay much attention since he was trying to let out his built up energy and anger. Then it started raining. Getting off his board and kicking it after messing up a trick he just collapsed to the ground.

He cried hard. Built up emotions of all of the shit that has been going. Moving had stressed him out but he tried his hardest to try and just stay calm. Normal everyday haters and whatnot.

But he kept crying, he didn't know how long but loud sobs came from his cold body. Lightening and thunder clapping close by. His body was so tired and upset. He just wanted to be okay. Rubbing at his red eyes looking up he sees the shadows move in weird ways like many people moving in a circle.

Headache slowly starts to pound into his head as he gets up grabs him board and starts the walk home. Cooper really just needed new warm clothes and a hug. Seriously tiredness leaking from his body but he kept walking home. Hopefully he'll feel better tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> im super gay if this isn't know.  
Also letting out my emotions through someone else through fic form. This isn't meant to hurt anyone this is meant as a stress reliever. I tried and im dyslexic so if my spelling/grammar is bad you know why.


End file.
